


A gay love story?

by RandomThings_Story_Central



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay Sex, Gore, Langauge, M/M, no censors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomThings_Story_Central/pseuds/RandomThings_Story_Central
Summary: Can a relationship between a hybrid angel P.I. and a demon work? While both are gay as fuck? Find out.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Update schedule for chapters is super wonky sorry. Don't like, don't read, it's simple.

My name is Dramie, I’m an angel of the Lord.

I live in an age of peace, harmony between angels and demons.

I died at a young age, murdered by the parents, fake parents, of a girl named Sylvie. I had a choice, I could either haunt my old house, since I was murdered, or I could become an angel of the Lord. I think you know what I chose.

My new life is great now, I have a human form whenever I want and I have a job. In heaven I study human behaviour, and solve mysteries when a demon steps out of place or something of the sort happens. On earth my job is a private investigator, I do a bit of everything, missing pets, homicides, anything really.  
I thought I could solve anything, but then came a case that really stumped me, mostly because of my client.

My name is Dramie, angel, PI, and the gayest person there is.  
And this is my story.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING GORE!!! DEATH!!!

How did all this start? I guess when I was human, my dad was a normal human, but my mom had a vampire and siren history. As I got older my mom taught me the truth of the world, something my father didn’t even know.

When the world began, there was just emptiness, like the bible said, the Lord created the earth and us angels guarded over it, we divided it into sections, territories, the highest up ruled us all, God did. Then came the archangels, Lucifer, Michal, Gabriel, and so on. Then came us, everything was awesome, then Lucifer decided he wanted to rule. A war ensued and humanity became corrupted in its wake, most of humanity fought with Lucifer but the pure fought with us. Lucifer lost, all of the people who sided with him got punished, angels fell and became demons, humans suffered on earth, and Lucifer ruled them all. The pure that fought with us became the mythicals, the first vampires, unicorns, pegasi, phoenix, mermaids, and so on were created.

My mother was descended from Count Dracula, the first vampire to be corrupted by Lucifer, and Aquarius, the first mermaid to have her story written in the stars. I had their power in me, that’s what she had said.

Whenever my dad heard these stories he’d chuckle, ruffle my hair, kiss my mom’s forehead, then say that if I like hearing these so much then I should write a book about it.

I remember how it happened, I was six and on my way home from school when the neighbors stopped me, they said that my parents went on a trip and they had the job of babysitting me. I didn’t believe them for a second, I have something akin to a superpower, I can tell if someone’s lying or not, I guess it might have to do with the vampire’s and siren’s power of manipulation over the mind. I had requested them to show me proof, to which they sighed.

The woman grabbed my arm, she dragged me into my house where I saw my parents tied up at the dinner table, they were almost dead judging from the amount of blood they had lost. They’d been scalped, slowly since the cut was choppy, a bloody butter knife was on the table, the cause of most of their injuries. My dad had his hand cut off, it was beside the butter knife, shavings of bone were on the floor, suggesting that the butter knife had been used for that as well. The odor of burnt skin and flesh was pungent, combined with the smell of bile, it made me want to throw up. It was at this moment that I realized my perspective had changed. I could see the table more clearly, there was cooked flesh and skin surrounded by their juices combined with vomit everywhere, at this point I threw up. The woman gave me a crazed smile, she had said my parents had rejected the meal she made for them, then the man picked up a piece of flesh that looked familiar, it had a birthmark in the middle. My eyes widened in horror, it was a piece from my left cheek, I cried as they forced the piece of flesh into my mouth. I nearly threw up again, normally this would taste good but the flesh was my own, it was like poison to me. I spit it out before passing out. When I woke up again my mind registered the pain I was in, the shock and adrenaline had worn off. My head hurt and my scalp was on the table, my cheek hurt from the chunk that was removed earlier. I had a gag on now, the man approached me and held my face in place, the woman came up with the butter knife and the man opened my mouth forcefully after taking off the gag and the woman pulled my tongue out of my mouth with tongs, she yelled at me, something about talking to her daughter, she then slowly cut off my tongue with the butter knife. I struggled of course but it was no use. After my tongue fell on the floor I was reduced to nothing but a whimpering shell of my former self. The little boy that was me was gone, like my parents were gone. The couple soon got bored and slit our throats, and that’s how I died.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMEXINESS ALERT!!! GAY FLIRTING!!!

I sat in my office, my human office, not my angel one. It was a quiet day for the human world, as it was in the supernatural one, it was also the year 2023, years after my death. A few centuries in the supernatural world was only a few years in this one, it’s fascinating really but gets really boring after a while. The last time I had a case it was in the supernatural world, a mermaid had lost her hairbrush...and my last human case was finding a kitten stuck in a fucking 3ft tall tree...I hate my job currently.

Then  **_he_ ** walked in, and I knew I was fucked. This 6’ tall Adonis had eyes that burned like embers, his skin was just a shade darker than caramel, and I’m usually not into ripped jeans and leather jackets but, daaaaaaamn.

“Excuse me? Are  **_You_ ** supposed to be Dramie Stevens?”

“Uuuuum.” Was all I could manage to choke out apparently. I'm now painfully aware of how hot the room suddenly is.

“I’ll take that as a no, I guess I’ll just see if Clark Grennings is available for a case.” The client said smirking, wait, he  **_knows_ ** what he’s doing to me. I glared and stood up now suddenly aware how much taller he is.

“Wait.” He’s not going to intimidate me.

“Yes?”

“I  **_am_ ** Dramie Stevens, what do you need?” I started to freak out internally as his smirk widened. He stepped so close that if I moved my chest would touch his, he leaned down so close to my face our noses almost touched, he then whispered in a voice so husky it took all my strength not to moan.

“You,” My eyes widened as he paused, my boner now just hurt more. “To take my case.” He started to step away and I moved my trench coat to cover my boner.

“D-depends on what it is.” I managed to get out. Cue another smirk from him, the bastard knows exactly why I’m blushing. It’s official, I hate this dude.

“Oh nothing much, a jealous, spiteful ex of mine decided to steal from me. I simply want my property back.”

“What did she steal?” I ask sitting down again and start dialing the number of a good friend of mine.

“He.”

“What?”

“I’m gay, just like you. The item is classified and stop dialing the phone number of your police connection before I turn you over this desk and fuck you so hard you won’t be able to move for the next month.” At this I looked up to see he had pinned me in the chair, I visibly gulped.

“C-can you please g-get on the other side of the d-desk?” He glared and the temperature of the room spiked. I also could’ve sworn his eyes glowed, his dark hair which had been perfectly combed before fell in front of his right eye. This made him look menacing and hotter at the same time.

He seemed to suddenly get an idea so he leaned in closer with that god awful smirk back on his face,

“Only if you can guess my name.”

“What if I can’t?”

“Then I get to kiss you, you have three tries starting now.”

Now I really needed to get my mind out of the gutter. I wish I hadn’t decided to be on earth today.


End file.
